Despite the impact of the “shale revolution” on global energy supply, why oil and gas can be produced in large quantities from the nano-pores of shale within a one-year time span still defies scientific explanation. Porous media flow theory based on Darcy's law predicts that it should take natural gas more than 70 years to migrate just one meter in the ultra-tight shale matrix having permeability as low as one nano-darcy (which is six orders of magnitude lower than the mini-darcy range for conventional reservoirs). The magnitude of shale oil production is even more unanticipated due to the high shear viscosity of oil. To date, scientists have not yet reconciled the current booming shale oil and gas production with the oil and gas production estimates provided by conventional models that are based on Darcy's law. That is, conventional oil and gas production models based on Darcy's law are incapable of estimating oil and gas production from a shale reservoir. Accordingly, improved assessment and/or evaluation techniques and related systems remain highly desirable.